


拍卖 第二章

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	拍卖 第二章

 

吴岩因为被罗弋拽着领带，所以一只脚跪在床上，另一只脚直直的拄在地上，双手分别撑在罗弋的身体两侧。他脑子里揣测着罗弋的心意，心里却开始涌起了甜蜜的恶意。

吴岩起身，在床边站的笔直，裁剪得体的西裤被他昂扬的下体绷的快要炸开，他一边扯开自己的领带，一边带着居高临下的表情看着罗弋。刚从吴岩脖子上解脱的领带，转瞬就被栓在了罗弋的双眼上，在后脑处，领带被打了一个随意的结。

仿佛这领带是罗弋遮羞的假面，他放下矜持任由药性带着他的本心随波逐流。

罗弋的双手抚上吴岩隔着西裤也能感受到的灼热而昂扬的阳物，缓缓的收回手，把自己撑起来，随后用鸭子坐的姿势，坐在床上，把自己的脸靠近吴岩的裆部。

视觉被领带阻断了，其他感官就变得异常敏锐。

罗弋的脸颊贴着吴岩硕大的阳物，一遍又一遍的在布料上摩挲，感受着那灼人的温度，用自己高挺的鼻子和吴岩笔挺的阳物相互磨蹭，而后再把鼻子埋进去，深深呼吸着那属于吴岩的浓浓荷尔蒙。这一切都让罗弋心跳更加钝重，头脑更加暧昧。

当视觉动物看不到那高耸的裆部带来的刺激，罗弋就只能用别的器官去感受。他朱唇轻启，用贝齿轻轻撕咬那紧绷的裤裆，吴岩阳物散发的滚烫气息让他仿佛被灼烧的快要眩晕。罗弋深深的吸气，又依依不舍的呼气，好让吴岩浓浓的雄性气息，在鼻腔里经久不散，在脑海里深刻铭记。

分不清是被药物还是被潜藏的真心蛊惑，罗弋两手卡在吴岩的腰侧，双手的拇指不停的搓揉着那沟壑分明的人鱼线，嘴上也没闲着，罗弋用粉嫩的舌头隔着裤子从下往上，缓慢的舔着吴岩的阳物，整个裆部都被罗弋的津液濡湿了。布料与吴岩的阳物贴的更紧，而更显出它的粗长。

罗弋开始不甘这场独舞，他撑起自己，两腿微微发颤的跪着，双手开始急躁的解着吴岩衬衣的纽扣，终于解开了所有扣子，似乎也用尽了所有的力气。

他没有把吴岩塞在裤子的那截衬衣扯出来，而是用双手近似于紧勒一般的动作，抱着吴岩精壮的腰，又把自己的脸埋在吴岩的性感的胸膛上。意味不明的发出轻微的声音，暗示他对这场没有舞伴的表演的不满。

“哼……嗯……”

罗弋的喉咙里发出如此欲求不满的声音，使坏的用舌头在吴岩胸前的乳首上舔弄。手又向下往吴岩的裤子里探去。

吴岩的眼前是这样一幅画面。

双眼被蒙蔽的男人，用舌头舔弄自己的乳首，双手探向自己隆起的裤裆，喉咙里发出迫不及待的呻吟。

是他心心念念的罗弋在向自己求欢！

吴岩心脏急切的跳动，他按捺住内心的激动，又忍着下体的胀痛，慢慢的解开缠住罗弋双眼的领带，丢在一边。

罗弋重见光明的那一刻，因为欲望而红润的眼眶又被灯光晃的流出了泪，还来不及用手去擦，吴岩的舌头就卷走了他的眼泪，吞了下去。

吴岩拉下自己的裤子，露出了内裤。黑色的四角裤看起来已经快要被撑爆，顶端已经被阳物头上渗出的液体浸湿。

吴岩恶劣的一手隔着内裤抓着自己的阳物，一手按住罗弋的头，把那被打湿的顶端往罗弋脸上送去。没过多久罗弋的脸上，就有许多吴岩阳物盖上的粘稠的印章。

但罗弋并不满足于此，他清澈的眼神里装满了盈盈的欲望，罗弋一只手绕到自己身后，与其说是扩张自己，不如说是开始抽插自己的身体，而另一只手隔着黑色四角裤，抓住吴岩的阳物往自己嘴里送。时不时地，罗弋还会突然闭上一只眼眼，眉头微蹙，身体发出一阵阵颤抖，嘴里溢出一声声喘息。

这一切罗弋都毫不避讳，他就那样仰着头，一直用醉酒一般微醺的眼神盯着吴岩，也让吴岩把他的春色尽收眼底。

吴岩在床上坐了下来，伸出手摸向罗弋的私处。那顶起小帐篷的纯白色四角裤，顶端也被打湿了，吴岩温柔的把它从罗弋腿上褪了下来，随后把那四角裤扑在自己脸上。吴岩炽热的眼神和罗弋充满焦急的眼神相接，随即吴岩又伸出舌头舔了舔四角裤那被浸湿的地方，再把它丢在一边。

罗弋沉迷在欲望中的心，感到被一丝清泉缠绕，那清泉雀跃欢呼的向这颗心的主人说着：“吴岩爱你，没有药物，你的爱液他也没有嫌弃。”

罗弋最后的矜持终于也分崩离析。他把自己的手指从身体后方的隐秘的洞穴里拿出来，随后转过身，前半身卧下，脸贴着床，双膝跪在床上，臀部高高翘起，双手掰着自己的臀瓣，侧着头看向后方的吴岩。

“进……进来……”

罗弋的腰肢随着呼吸不断起伏，被双手掰开的粉嫩秘穴微微的张阖着。

吴岩的恶趣味被这一幕抹杀殆尽，他立刻把自己的衣裤全部脱掉，一手扶着罗弋的臀部，一手扶着自己的阳物，缓缓地捅了进去。

还是太大了，罗弋发出了吃痛的闷哼。已经整根没入的吴岩心疼起来，不敢擅动。

静止不动的吴岩，感到自己的下体被罗弋温暖的肠壁包覆，吴岩明确的捕捉到罗弋的身体里，那些毛细血管中跃动的脉搏，跟自己埋在罗弋身体里的海绵体同步。这一切让吴岩感到一种失真的幸福。

吴岩控制着力道，缓缓地俯下身，只有腰部用力的原因，让腹肌和人鱼线的轮廓分外明显。他贴在罗弋的背上，轻轻的吻着罗弋的脖子和肩膀，双手穿过罗弋的腋下，把他慢慢的带起来，跪立着，随后渐渐抽送起来。

吴岩右手抚上罗弋胸前粉色的乳首，左手抓起罗弋的左手，带着那只手在罗弋的腹部上抚摸。

“宝贝，好好感受它，就是它把你干爽的。”

吴岩在罗弋耳畔清晰的说着这让人面红耳赤的话语。

罗弋靠在吴岩的怀里，两人双颊紧贴，罗弋感受到吴岩带着自己的那只手摸到了腹部里那顶弄抽送的阳物。他挪开手，就发现吴岩每次在他身体里向前抽送的时候，他的腹部就会有一个圆圆的头顶出来，而吴岩只要向后退出他的身体时，那个小小的头也就隐没不见了。

“呜……嗯……”

罗弋被这淫靡的景象刺激了，他急切的抬起臀部去贴合吴岩抽动的胯，只为让吴岩的阳物一直在自己身体里，而自己也能一直用手感到它的存在。

吴岩稍微有些吃惊，他设想过各种罗弋被他这样调戏的反应，唯独没有想到罗弋会想要和他结合的更加紧密。万般喜悦只能化作身体更高频率的律动。

吴岩一只手继续搔刮着罗弋的乳首，另一只手却开始撸动罗弋充血而变得红润的性器。

而罗弋，他左手仍在感受自己腹部那一下下因撞击而带来的，想要冲破出来的小头，右手却轻轻抚上身后人的脸颊，自己再侧过头去，和吴岩吻得缠绵缱绻。

舌头的追逐嬉戏让罗弋的喉咙像火烧一样，不明显的喉结被拉直的脖颈暴露在空中。

“哼……嗯……”

罗弋开始发出不满的轻哼声，他好不容易用双唇含住了吴岩灵活的舌头，便不再放开，开始吮吸起来。

吴岩也不再抽走自己的舌头，而是模仿身下他们交欢的动作，用舌头在罗弋开始抽动。

“渴……”

罗弋被这一举动巨大的刺激了，他几乎是用气音完成这个字的发音。

“亲亲宝贝，我喂你。”

吴岩见状，便把自己嘴里的津液渡到罗弋嘴里，罗弋贪婪的吞咽着这来自吴岩嘴里的甘霖，小巧的喉结不断起伏，喉咙里发出近乎渴求的咽声。

吴岩不再满足于身后的姿势，他用温柔但却是不容抗拒的力道把罗弋缓缓压下去，随后以自己在罗弋体内的阳物为支点，把人抱着翻转了过来，巨大的刺激让罗弋的性器兴奋的抖动，而透明的粘液也不断从那铃口里吐了出来。

“啊……”

罗弋受不住的轻叫出声，但身体的本能让他双手和吴岩的双手紧扣，双腿也把吴岩健硕的腰夹得更紧，好让自己的秘穴更充分的吞咽吴岩的阳物。罗弋挺起腰身，仰起头，颀长而雪白的颈部随着身体剧烈的呼吸而不断起伏。

吴岩的双手和罗弋十指紧扣，小臂夹在身体两侧不动，手臂上是线条分明的肌理和豆大的汗珠。

吴岩低头看着自己的阳物在罗弋体内做着活塞运动。

向前挺身时，罗弋就会发出满足的轻哼，抽离罗弋身体时，身下的人就开始奋力靠近吴岩，而那秘穴也会露出一小节的粉色肉壁，仿佛在挽留那离开的粗大肉棒。

吴岩感受着罗弋不断把他们的身体结合处拉的更近，脑子里最后那根保险丝终于断裂了。

“操……”

吴岩暗暗咒骂了一声，随即在心里他也清楚明白的了解到自己完蛋了。

吴岩停止了抽插，抓起罗弋的双手，又拿过领带，趁罗弋被干的失神的时候，将罗弋的手腕用领带一圈一圈的缠了起来，再次打上一个结。

罗弋不去理会被捆绑的双手，他只是不断自己扭动腰肢，表示出自己不满足的抗议。

吴岩起身，左手搂着罗弋的腰，右手抬着罗弋右腿的腘窝，将他一并带起。罗弋被领带束缚的双手，自然而然的挂在了吴岩的脖子上，吴岩左手也就不再搂着罗弋的腰，而是去抬罗弋左腿的腘窝。

罗弋整个人挂在吴岩身上，支撑他的只有吴岩的双手和吴岩的阳物。可吴岩使坏，双手故意不用力，于是罗弋整个人都被那硕大而火热的阳物钉在吴岩胯上。

“太……太深了……”

罗弋双臂用力拉着吴岩的脖子，和吴岩鼻尖摩挲，好让自己能稍微从那根肉棒上解脱。

“宝贝，你身体可不是这样说的。”

吴岩搂着罗弋开始用力的顶胯。时深时浅，毫无规律，满满恶意。

吴岩的确没说错。身前，罗弋的性器不断的吐出透明的前列腺液，身后，罗弋的秘穴也不断收缩，把吴岩的阳物吸附的更紧。

吴岩又低下头，用舌头不断舔弄罗弋的乳首。

前后夹击的姿势实在是太容易刺激罗弋的身体了，他抱着吴岩的脖子，把自己的胸紧紧的贴在吴岩的唇上，让他吮吸，双足那凝脂一样的脚趾也开始抓紧。

“宝贝，我们一起。”

吴岩大汗淋漓的抱着罗弋发起最后的冲刺。

……

低沉的吼叫和急促的呻吟交织，两个人都倒在了柔软而宽大的床上。

吴岩射在了罗弋的身体里，他打算抱罗弋去清洗，但拔出自己阳物的时候，看到还有些精液射在了手上，便不过大脑的用食指沾了一些递到了罗弋的面前。

而罗弋，他仿佛也被什么附身了一般，满目柔情，盯着吴岩，毫不犹豫，一口含住吴岩的手指，再把吴岩的精液吞了下去。

旋即空气中宁起一阵诡异的气氛。

两人说好的欠债还钱的关系，似乎还没开始就异变了。

 

-待续-


End file.
